


5SOS/1D Group Chat

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Texting [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Group chat, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton sort of come out, M/M, Nudes, Riding, Texting, bottom!Luke, everyone sends nudes, larry stylinson - Freeform, so much gay, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: lol I took nudes in lingerie I'm hot as fuck</p><p>Luke: *image attached*</p><p>Louis: ...</p><p>Louis: is it cheating if I say you look good?</p><p>Harry: I'm not offended he does look good.</p><p>Luke: is this my larry chat</p><p>Luke: wrong chat</p><p>Zayn: I could've gone my whole life without seeing a dude in lingerie</p><p>Luke: VERY WRONG CHAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS/1D Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is
> 
> I accept requests on Twitter (emilyjeancroft) and Wattpad (smilecarlile)

**Luke** : lol I took nudes in lingerie I'm hot as fuck

 **Luke** : *image attached*

 **Louis** : ...

 **Louis** : is it cheating if I say you look good?

 **Harry** : I'm not offended he does look good.

 **Luke** : is this my larry chat

 **Luke** : wrong chat

 **Zayn** : I could've gone my whole life without seeing a dude in lingerie

 **Luke** : VERY WRONG CHAT

 **Michael** : ha! Luke fucked up

 **Luke** : how many people are in this chat?!

 **Niall** : both of our bands mate

 **Liam** : and Simon Cowell?

 **Luke** : oh

 **Luke** : oh fuck

 **Luke** : how do I take the image back before anyone else sees it

 **Calum** : once a nude is out there it's out there

 **Calum** : trust me on this one

 **Michael** : ha! Calum and Luke both fucked up!

 **Liam** : this is Sophia please don't send my boyfriends nudes

 **Zayn** : ^Perrie isn't that high maintenance mate you might want to change your password.

 **Liam** : Zayn you're not even in the band why are you here

 **Luke** : Simon Cowell is going to see me in lingerie I'm going to cry

 **Harry** : he saw me in it once it's okay

 **Harry** : at least it isn't a live viewing

 **Louis** : when the fuck did that happen??

 **Harry** : remember that one time at boot camp, like towards the end

 **Louis** : oh yeah. Luke honestly he didn't react that much but it was Harry so it's to be expected.

 **Calum** : what chat was this supposed to go in?

 **Michael** : !!!

 **Michael** : who were you supposed to send it to?!!

 **Luke** : this chat

 **Luke** : I lied about sending it to the wrong one. I wanted to show off my body.

 **Calum** : no

 **Calum** : you liar who were you going to send it to

 **Niall** : we're all friends here tell us

 **Luke** : leave me alone

_Simon Cowell left the chat._

**Luke** : oh god

 **Luke** : that's not what you want to see

 **Michael** : I'm pissing myself this is hilarious

_Liam Payne left the chat._

**Luke** : ^apparently Sophia doesn't like my nude. Rude.

 **Niall** : rhymes

 **Luke** : ikr I'm cool asf

 **Louis** : Harry and I have both agreed to invite you to have a threesome with us.

 **Luke** : ...

 **Luke** : I don't think I can but thank you for the offer.

 **Luke** : I mean you could've asked me privately but I admire your confidence.

 **Louis** : that's a real shame. Harry looks hot in lingerie too.

 **Harry** : *image attached*

 **Zayn** : again, my whole life without seeing that.

 **Michael** : this chat is getting slightly gay

 **Calum** : wait I'll find my leaked nude

 **Calum** : *image attached*

 **Calum** : I feel like we're bonding as musicians this is beautiful

 **Zayn** : no it isn't

 **Louis** : wait I wanna take a nude too

 **Louis** : *image attached*

 **Zayn** : no more nudes!

 **Michael** : Louis has a nice fucking ass no homo

 **Calum** : almost as nice as mine

 **Harry** : better than yours mate don't kid yourself.

 **Louis** : ay ay Hazza x

 **Calum** : you're obliged to say that.

 **Calum** : I'm going to ask the fans on twitter in a poll.

 **Harry** : if I vote will people see that I voted?

 **Michael** : I don't think so. I'll vote too so it won't just be you.

 **Calum** : who're you voting for?

 **Michael** : I'm not telling you that! I'm voting for Whoever's ass I think is nicer.

 **Luke** : we're a weird group of people.

 **Luke** : I'll vote too.

 **Niall** : I just voted. The fans are loving it.

 **Zayn** : fine I'll vote too

 **Calum** : it ends in half an hour so we'll have to entertain ourselves until then.

 **Michael** : can we talk about who Luke was supposed to send that nude to again

 **Michael** : I need to know

 **Luke** : let's talk about something else

 **Luke** : like how Zayn hasn't sent a nude yet, or Niall, or Michael, or Ashton.

 **Niall** : I'll send one of my nipple

 **Niall** : in fact there's a picture of my ass on the internet I'll get it

 **Michael** : where is Ashton?

 **Ashton** : I'm just watching all of this happen silently.

 **Michael** : no but like where are you

 **Calum** : you aren't in your room, me and Mikey came to look for you earlier.

 **Ashton** : I'm having time away from you.

 **Niall** : *image attached*

 **Calum** : is that James Corden's face?

 **Michael** : Niall has a nice ass too.

 **Michael** : it makes me wonder if mine is any good.

 **Calum** : take a nude it's exhilarating

 **Michael** : *image attached*

 **Calum** : cute

 **Calum** : it's cute

 **Zayn** : how do I leave the chat?

 **Niall** : it looks like mine, we're soulmates!

 **Michael** : yes Ni

 **Calum** : now we're just waiting on Zayn and Ash

 **Zayn** : I'm not sending you guys a picture of my ass.

 **Louis** : it's not like we haven't seen it before mate.

 **Zayn** : *image attached*

 **Niall** : I love both of our bands can we just become one big one

 **Zayn** : I'm not even in a band. I'm solo.

 **Niall** : :( I know. Come back :(

 **Zayn** : a picture of my ass is enough for you.

 **Michael** : YOUR TURN ASHTON!

 **Calum** : go on Ash, again, nothing we haven't seen before. All of us have sent something.

 **Ashton** : you see

 **Ashton** : I'm in a predicament right now whereby I can't do that.

 **Michael** : ??

 **Niall** : send us a nude Ashton it's the rules.

 **Zayn** : I'd be okay without it but I mean we all did it.

 **Harry** : :)

 **Calum** : explain to us why you can't.

 **Ashton** : haha you're gunna laugh.

 **Ashton** : I'm having private time with another person.

 **Calum** : so leave the room and take a nude

 **Niall** : I didn't laugh?? Was it supposed to be funny?

 **Ashton** : said person is currently riding me.

 **Louis** : XD

 **Michael** : holy shit

 **Michael** : you're texting us as a person is sitting on your dick??

 **Ashton** : yeah

 **Calum** : skills man.

 **Louis** : it's actually quite easy. I've tweeted when Harry's been riding me. It's fun.

 **Harry** : it was that argument with naughty boy

 **Harry** : very hot. Highly recommend.

 **Ashton** : so I can't send a nude rn

 **Zayn** : I'm so glad I'm not in any of these bands

 **Niall** : I love them both

 **Michael** : I mean if the girl is okay with it you could send a nude with her in it

 **Ashton** : haha no

 **Ashton** : that's not going to happen

 **Zayn** : why? A girl in this chat would really switch things up.

 **Calum** : ^ !!

 **Ashton** : I mean if you insist

 **Ashton** : I could take one but you may be disappointed

 **Ashton** : it'll probably come out blurry

 **Ashton** : and it's reverse cowgirl so you'll only see the ass and my dick?

 **Michael** : is she okay with it?

 **Ashton** : yeah

 **Louis** : then do it. Join us in our nude sending frenzy.

 **Ashton** : *image attached*

 **Michael** : ...is that Luke

 **Ashton** : I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that

 **Calum** : ASHTON AND LUKE ARE WHAT

 **Niall** : now I'm laughing

 **Louis** : yay! Now both of our bands have a sexy gay couple. We rule.

 **Harry** : ^

 **Ashton** : well surprise I guess

 **Ashton** : Luke is riding me reverse cowgirl style.

 **Calum** : stop sending us details

 **Ashton** : he moans really loud

 **Ashton** : he has the perfect body for fucking

 **Michael** : I'm going to throw up

 **Ashton** : *audio message attached*

 **Zayn** : this chat just got too gay for me

 **Zayn** : I love you guys but

_Zayn Malik has left the chat._

**Calum** : I'm scarred.

 **Ashton** : I'm so glad we could finally tell you guys

 **Harry** : that is fucking hot

 **Louis** : ^ send a video

 **Calum** : please don't.

 **Ashton** : *video attached*

_Michael Clifford has left the chat._

_Calum Hood has left the chat_.

 **Niall** : I'm left with the gays

 **Niall** : I am the straight one of the chat.

 **Harry** : holy fuck I'm turned on

 **Niall** : nope

_Niall Horan has left the chat._

**Louis** : same where are you

 **Louis** : now that everyone's gone would you like to participate in a foursome

 **Ashton** : I mean sure, why not

 **Harry** : cool we're all in LA right?

 **Ashton** : *video attached*

 **Louis** : Harry and I are coming to your flat right now. Heads up.

 **Louis** : haha I won the twitter poll because I had 78%


End file.
